gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel-Santana Relationship
The Rachel-Santana Relationship is the friendship and former rivalry between Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry. They are most commonly known as Pezberry, Sanchel or Santanchel. Though the relationship starts off as a bitter rivalry, they are now friends and have since become closer. In the episode Dance with Somebody, they sang So Emotional together in the choir room. In the episode Diva Santana moved in with Rachel. In the episode Girls (and Boys) on Film when Rachel breaks down over her pregnancy test, Santana is very concerned and comforts her, showing how far their relationship has come since Season One. Episodes Season One Pilot When Finn is talking to Rachel, Quinn and Santana appear. Santana gives Rachel a look of disgust as Quinn says: "What are you doing talking to her?" Santana is also seen watching Rachel's MySpace video with Quinn. She is laughing and writing cruel comments on it. Acafellas Santana and Quinn convince Rachel to complain to Mr. Schue about his choreography for the glee club and to hire Dakota Stanley instead. Vitamin D When Rachel comes into the dance studio for the first mash-up practice, she says that they should start warming up, to which Santana states they are already are. Later when Rachel is complaining that they should have listened to her, Santana replies "We know, you've been berating us for the better part of the hour". She later encourages Rachel to take the 'Vitamin D'. Wheels During the Defying Gravity diva-off, Santana makes it very clear that she doesn't support Rachel, cheering for Kurt instead. Sectionals Santana says that glee club is the best part of her day and that she never leaked the set list. Rachel is the only glee club member to verbally express that she believes her. This is the first time they are nice to each other. Santana and Rachel can then be seen standing next to each other and holding hands in the 2009 victory photo. Hell-O Sue makes Santana and Brittany flirt with Finn in order to make Rachel jealous and destroy the Glee Club. Santana enjoys seeing Rachel jealous and later states "She looks like Pippy Longstockings, but Israeli." The Power of Madonna While Santana was trying to convince Finn to do the deed with her, Finn confessed that he was in love with someone else. Santana asked "Rachel? She's still dating that Jesse kid. She was talking about him yesterday and practically sprayed the choir room." and then went on to say "You get to make Rachel jealous." Bad Reputation Santana, as well as Brittany, are seen in Rachel's video for Run Joey Run. Santana and Brittany are the only people to applaud at the end of the video. This could be because they were in it. Funk When Mr. Schue asks Rachel to dial Jesse's number on her phone, Santana voices her surprise that Rachel hadn't deleted it yet. Season Two Britney/Brittany Santana insults Rachel's look multiple times throughout the episode. When Rachel walks in with a new look, Santana claps her hands and says that although Rachel is usually badly dressed, she actually digs this new look. Rachel thanks Santana. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Rachel says that Finn thinks that she is hot, even though she doesn't look like Santana or Brittany. The Substitute After Will gets sick and is absent from the Glee Club, Rachel tries to take the front seat. Santana gets angry and hurls insults at Rachel in Spanish, whilst the New Directions try to restrain her. Furt When Rachel meets up with Quinn, Brittany and Tina to talk about telling their boyfriends to warn Karofsky, Santana appears and says that she was not told that the Glee girls were holding a meeting. Rachel says that is only for the girls that have bo yfriends on the football team, and Santana replies by saying she is dating Puck. Tina points out that he can't join in on a fight or he will be taken back to Juvie, and Rachel agrees. Santana replies with an angry "You are so on my list, dwarf!" and leaves. Later, before Burt's and Carole's wedding, Santana tries to convince Finn to break up with Rachel. He refuses to give in, so Santana leaves angrily, threatening to tell Rachel that he had lost his virginity to her. Special Education Santana calls Finn a hypocrite, and Rachel tells Santana to shut up. Santana reveals to everyone that she had sex with Finn the year before, and that Finn has been lying to Rachel. Rachel is surprised and visibly upset and throughout the episode, continues to think that Finn thinks that Santana is more attractive than her. Later, when Rachel and Finn are standing at a distance from each other in the hallway, Santana passes by and blows a kiss at Finn. She also whispers to Rachel: "Did I tell you that he bought me dinner after?" At sectionals, Santana tells Rachel that they all just pretend to like her. In contrast Rachel is standing closely with Brittany and Santana at the beginning of Santana's Sectionals song, Valerie. Silly Love Songs When the Glee Club complains to Santana that she is always insulting them, Rachel responds "The truth is, Santana, you can dish it out, but you can't take it. Maybe I am destined to play the title role of the Broadway production of Willow, but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole." Santana then runs off crying to the hallway, where Brittany comforts her. Rumours Santana was seen in the back of the choir room singing along to Go Your Own Way with Rachel. Funeral After Rachel watches Santana perform Back to Black, she shows to be very impressed. She asks how Santana sings so well to which Santana replies that it's because she smokes a lot of cigars. Santana also tells Rachel that she thought her performance was good, which indicates that Santana is starting to accept Rachel as valid member of the Glee club. New York Santana blows up at Rachel after Nationals, screaming angrily at her in Spanish because she blames Rachel and Finn for their loss at Nationals. Back in Ohio, Santana makes a voodoo doll of Rachel and asks Brittany if it looks enough like Rachel in order to curse her. Season Three The First Time Singing A Boy Like That/I Have A Love Rachel calls a Glee girls meeting which Santana attends, though she doesn't take it really serious and prefers rubbing the fact that she has slept with Finn under Rachel's nose. They can also be seen rehearsing A Boy Like That/I Have A Love for the West Side Story production. Mash Off Santana insults Rachel when the Troubletones and New Directions meet on stage before the You and I/You and I mash up by saying that her mustache is thicker than a Middle Eastern dictator's after Rachel defends Finn and says that Santana's insults just highlight her own insecurities. ]] I Kissed a Girl Rachel is one of the girls who defends Santana against Josh Coleman and sings lead with Santana in ''I Kissed a Girl, therefore demonstrating they are quite close and that Rachel supports Santana's sexuality. Hold on to Sixteen When New Directions perform We Are Young, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar watch the performance. Various members come towards them, dragging Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar in, leaving Santana standing alone. She sings along, and Rachel notices, and reaches out her hand to Santana, who takes it and joins the others. They seem to be close during this performance and are seen having their arms around each other during part of it. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During the cut scene of Santa Baby, Finn and Santana are seen to be shopping in a jewelry store. Rachel asks Finn to buy her jewellery as a Christmas gift throughout the episode. We can assume that Santana was helping Finn choose a present for Rachel even though we never see this scene. Yes/No ]] Santana says that Rachel's rendition of ''Without You was amazing and that she blew the song out of the water. Then she adds she didn't know the assignment was to make everything about Rachel Berry and make everybody else watch it. They also sing We Found Love as a duet towards Will's proposal to Emma. Heart Santana states that even though she thinks Rachel will end up unhappy she supports Finn and Rachel's idea of marriage and she brings Rachel to the court yard for Finn's Valentine's Day present (Finn had paid The God Squad to sing Stereo Hearts to Rachel). On My Way Santana is one of Rachel's bridesmaids, and tells her that Quinn won't be coming to her and Finn's wedding. Dance with Somebody They duet on So Emotional, singing to their respective partners, and have a one armed hug afterwards. Santana is standing at her locker when Rachel approaches her. Santana admits that she will miss Rachel when they leave for college, but then asks Rachel to say something annoying so Santana can forget that feeling. Rachel gives Santana a photo of herself and Santana hangs it in her locker. They hug before Rachel walks away. Which shows they are practically friends now after their on/off feuds in Glee club. They also hug during My Love Is Your Love. Prom-asaurus When Rachel announces her, Kurt and Blaine's plans to have an Anti-Prom party, Santana tells Rachel that she is only doing this because she has not gotten her way she is punishing the rest of the club by throwing the party. She also tells her that she's sorry for her choked audition but she has to stop acting like she's fine and deal with the consequences, before finally saying she will be attending the prom to dance with Brittany and no-one will ruin it for her. Santana and Quinn pretend that Rachel won Prom Queen via write in vote at the end of the episode. During Take My Breath Away, Santana and Quinn are watching happily at Finn and Rachel dancing. Goodbye When Santana is cleaning out her locker the picture Rachel gave her in Dance With Somebody is still pinned up in her locker. Santana, along with the rest of the glee club, is at the train station for Rachel's departure. She hugs Rachel and waves to her as the train leaves for New York. Season Four Naked To Rachel's surprise, Santana, along with Quinn, comes to New York because Kurt asked her to talk to Rachel about her topless scenes. Santana strongly advises Rachel not to do it, explaining that she'll feel bad about it at some point. Rachel thinks Santan a is being hypocritical for saying that, because she had a sex tape leaked before, but Santana explains that she regrets that, since it is following her until that day. She also blocks Rachel's declaration that the topless scene might be empowering. After Rachel escapes from the scene where her topless scene was supposed to be shot, she sings Love Song with Santana and Quinn. Rachel and Santana are the first one to share a tight hug during the Quinn's solo in Love Song. Afterwards, Santana and Quinn are invited to dinner by Rachel. Diva Before Rachel and Santana's interaction, Brittany encourages Santana to move on with new people like Rachel and Kurt. This inspires Santana to move to New York. She knocks on Rachel and Kurt's door, and to their surprise, announces that she is moving in. Girls (and Boys) on Film Along with Kurt and Adam, both Santana and Rachel are snowed in. Rachel says that Santana is going to have to move out because the apartment is her's and Kurt's sanctuary, and she makes her feel uncomfortable. But, thankfully, Kurt calms them both down and suggests they sit down and watch a movie. Santana says she's been through their DVD collection. All the DVDs are baby themed, and Rachel doesn't want to watch any of them, so they all, excluding Brody, watch Moulin Rouge '' together. After a while, Santana promptly pauses the movie and explains to everyone how she found out that Brody has $1200 in cash and a pager. Rachel, along with Kurt, is shocked and a little upset that Santana had been snooping through all their things. Santana explains that the only person who carries that much money and a pager is a drug dealer, so she says that Brody is a drug dealer. Later, they all vote on whether they should continue to watch ''Moulin Rouge ''or not. Santana doesn't want to continue watching, but she is ultimately out-voted. She then says, "Oh, but what about Brody's vote? Or do drug dealers not get to vote?" This annoys Rachel and she protests that he is not a drug dealer. To prove it, she phones Brody to ask where he is. When Rachel is on the phone, Santana imitates someone who snorts cocaine. At the end of the episode, Santana walks into the apartment and sits next to Rachel. She seems happy and says that she feels that she has finally found somewhere she belongs. She then insults Brody again, which annoys Rachel. Rachel seems sad, and since they're alone, Santana asks Rachel about the pregnancy test that she found when she was snooping around in the bathroom. Rachel says that she doesn't know what Santana's talking about, but Santana sincerely continues to push for answers. Rachel tries to sound threatening when she says that Santana had no right to be snooping. Santana reassures Rachel, saying that she's her friend and she can trust her, so she asks her to just tell her what's going on. This causes Rachel to break down crying. She covers her face with her hand and goes to bury her face in the couch, but Santana wraps her arms around her and pulls her into her arms instead to comfort her, as she says, "Oh God." She rubs her back soothingly whilst she says, "You're gonna be okay. It's okay." Rachel continues crying and Santana rests her chin on Rachel's back as she says, "It's gonna be okay." Throughout this whole moment, Santana looks slightly teary eyed herself. Feud After Santana takes Rachel to the doctor, she determines that it was just a false alarm and she's not pregnant, they share a hug. Rachel wants to go back to class, Santana stops her asking her if that's it and Rachel says everything is fine since she is not pregnant, but Santana urges her to use the scare to take a deeper look at where her life is going, especially her relationship with Brody. Santana goes to NYADA, calls herself a hardcore friend and says that Kurt and Rachel are her family. She then tells Brody to get out of the apartment since she does not like him and thinks he is not good for Rachel. After getting a call from Brody, Rachel and Kurt tell Santana to make a choice either she has to stop bothering Brody or she has to leave. Santana says that she is right about "donkey face" and she moves out. Santana then continues to bother Brody, and even goes as far as calling Finn and asking him to travel to New York to talk to him, just so that she can protect Rachel. Guilty Pleasures Santana is Rachel's roommate once again. Santana and Kurt are in the bathroom while Rachel showers and Santana complains that she doesn't have enough shelf space. She tells Rachel to remove all of her skin products but Kurt tells her that she's a bitch, and that those things are his. He then makes a rude remark to Santana. She then goes up to him and blackmails him, telling him that she will tell Rachel the truth about Brody if she doesn't give her shelf space. Kurt relunctantely agrees. After he leaves, Rachel tells Santana about her break up with Brody. Santana tries to cheer her up, but it doesn't seem to work. Rachel is convinced that all Santana tries to do is bring her down even though thery are supposed to be friends. Santana suggests playing a prank on 'Lady Hummel' in order to cheer her up, and Rachel agrees. They walk into his room, and unintentionally find out about Kurt's guilty pleasure: a boyfriend arm pillow named Bruce. Later, Kurt buys Rachel and Santana boyfriend arm pillows, but makes Santana's a girl's arm. Even though Santana seems to be enjoying her pillow, Rachel says she doesn't need it since she isn't lonely. Santana and Kurt are seen watching one of Kurt's favorite shows. Rachel later comes in, and as she found out earlier about Brody's secret life, tells them that she and Brody are over for good; she also reveals Santana as her and Kurt's "new and permanent roommate." They join her in ''Mamma Mia. Lights Out In this episode, Rachel, Santana and Kurt are in the apartment and Rachel asks Santana to take a seat, so they can talk, but Santana assumes that it's about what Rachel would want to sing for her Funny Girl callbacks, and she suggests it should be Run Joey Run. Rachel thinks that Santana is throwing her life away, and she and Kurt are seen disappointed in the fact that she works as a go-go dancer at Coyote Ugly. Rachel thinks that Santana is the most talented person she knows except for her and Kurt. Rachel thinks that she should focus on her talent. But Santana becomes infuriated and tells them to stop trying to force their dreams to her dream, although she's still trying to figure out what it is. Rachel and Kurt suggest that she should take dancing lessons at NYADA, but Santana declines the offer and departs from the apartment. Later, Santana makes fun of the Ballet Gala that Kurt confirms that they attend to, but Rachel tells her to make fun of it, but she thinks that it's a celebration of art. Santana says that she won't go, but when Rachel and Kurt swoon her by saying she could wear and keep a dress, she decides to go. Rachel and Santana perform At the Ballet ''together with Isabelle and Kurt. Songs Duets 280px-ABoyGlee.png|A Boy Like That/I Have A Love (The First Time)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have A Love I Kissed a Girl.jpg|I Kissed a Girl (I Kissed a Girl)|link=I Kissed a Girl (New Directions Girls) Wefoundglee.jpg|We Found Love (Yes/No)|link=We Found Love SoEmotionalGlee.png|So Emotional (Dance with Somebody)|link=So Emotional Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *Gives You Hell'' by The All-American Rejects. (Hell-O) *''Don't You Want Me'' by The Human League. (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''My Love Is Your Love'' by'' Whitney Houston.'' (Dance with Somebody) *''Take My Breath Away'' by Berlin. (Prom-asaurus) *''Cold Hearted'' by Paula Abdul. (Feud) Trivia *Santana, along with Quinn, rigged the votes for Senior Prom Queen, so that Rachel would win. (Prom-asaurus) *Both have dated Puck, and have dated/gone on a date with Finn. *They have the most duets together in Season Three with four duets. *Both have had sex with Finn. *Both have slapped Finn. (Rachel in The Rhodes Not Taken and Santana in Mash Off) *Both have been slapped by Quinn. (Rachel in Prom Queen and Santana in Thanksgiving) *Rachel admitted that she likes Santana's voice. (Funeral) *Even though Santana disliked Rachel and Kurt a lot in earlier season, now she seems to like them and even considers them "family." (Feud) *Rachel says that Santana is very talented and she doesn't need to waste her talents at a lesbian bar as a go-go dancer. (Lights Out) *In Seasons 1-3 they are the only members of the New Directions to have solos at competitons. *Were enemies from Seasons 1-3, and became friends in Dance With Somebody. *Both of them took ballet when they were young and seem to really like it. (Lights Out) Gallery Rachel-santana-wsss.jpg Rachel-Santana-Brittany-glee-2j2180629-500-235.gif Pezberry8765432.gif 8765432109876543.jpg Girlss1.gif Pezberry-Hug.gif Rachel-santana111.jpg ABoyGlee.png aboylikethat.jpg Glee_3ARC05_2500_640x360_2648877.jpg SNN28TV01B_682_1299720ah.jpg tumblr_l5sh6wo5UM21qc4pkko1_400_large.jpg tumblr_lt8suphqGr1qc6v1fo1_500_6thumb.png tumblr_lvycqw7BRt1qa1bxgo15_500_thumb.gif tumblr_lzacvn6Oge1qj2lhoo1_500d.png tumblrlbddmwthlv1qcqqzh_largse.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48md25s225.png Rachel-Santana-naya-and-lea-22770216-500-282.gif|Rachel And Santana tumblr_lvkg8oIHjy1r2ai5wo1_500.png SE7.png SE5.png SE3.png Sanchel-.jpg glee305-00318.jpg tumblr_lc2vtoLWYV1qazf29o1_500.jpg|Mini Santana and Rachel SantanaRachelIKAG.png 242590554_640.jpg Glee_3ARC07_2500_640x360_3565302.jpg tumblr_m28wfoELRx1rt30k5o1_500.jpg RachelSantana.jpg Tumblr_lu6q6g8BUu1qhl34to.jpg rebelwithacause.png tumblr_m3fth5C1go1rre4tio1_500.jpg tumblr_m31mgpKiqW1r6q2qoo1_500.gif tumblr_lzho9bN69P1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lvvru3FTUS1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lh3he79kkm1qajpj4o1_500_large.png TV-tonight-Glee-Cougar-Town-Rooms-6V1BULU9-x-large.jpg Ikissedagirl.gif Tumblr lzacvn6Oge1qj2lhoo1 500d.png Pezberry97.jpg pezberry-.jpg pezberry-hug.jpg pezberry--.jpg pezberry-friends.jpg pezberry-graduate.jpg pezberry-handholding.jpg tumblr_m39xkzczku1r0bn7bo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_m39xkzczku1r0bn7bo16_r2_250.gif tumblr_m39xkzczku1r0bn7bo17_r1_250.gif SoEmotionalGlee.png rs1.jpg rs2.jpg rs3.jpg rs4.jpg rs5.png rs7.jpg rs8.png rs9.png ABLTPezberry.jpg GleeFinale6.jpg Glee cast wenn1.jpg PezberryHug.gif HairPezberry.jpg IKAGPezberry.jpg Santana ands rachel.jpg Tumblr m5lfaw0LxE1qcqdnro1 250.gif tumblr_m90mzkWk0i1qcqdnro2_250.gif tumblr_m90mzkWk0i1qcqdnro3_250.gif tumblr_m90mzkWk0i1qcqdnro4_250.gif Tumblr marxld8MaW1qi8h79o42 r2 250.gif Tumblr marxld8MaW1qi8h79o28 r4 250.gif Tumblr marxld8MaW1qi8h79o27 r3 250.gif Tumblr mao3brrT2f1rtx3n1o3 250.gif 6faberritana.gif 5faberritana.gif 3faberritana.gif 2faberritana.gif 1faberritana.gif NakedCap10.png Song quincheltana.gif LSquincheltana.gif Tumblr mifqrgYLni1ryt9dxo1 250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo7_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo1_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo4_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo2_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo8_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo5_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo3_250.gif Ohmygod.png Hahahhatheylookalike pezberry.gif Full Performance of Love Song from Naked GLEE 109.jpg|Pezberry BCMKjaQCYAAe4RT.jpg-large.jpg BEod5a4CcAAHbMD.jpg-large.jpg Tumblr mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg It'sgonnabeokay pezberry.gif Breakdowncrying comfort pezberry.gif Omg iamstartingtolovethisfriendship pezberry.gif BFe D52CAAAOyms.png-large.png Hug!pezberry.gif Thankyoufortakingmehertoday!pezberry.gif Arenttheysofuckingcute!pezberry.gif Kurcheltana!mammamia.gif Kurtinthebackgroundomg!kurcheltana.gif Mammiamia!pezberry.gif Mammamia!kurcheltana.gif Dorks!kurcheltana.gif GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots12.png GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots7.png Schermafbeelding 2013-03-23 om 15.38.00.png.jpg 1pezberry.gif 2pezberry.gif 3pezberry.gif 4pezberry.gif 5pezberry.gif 6pezberry.gif 7pezberry.gif|Bestfriends 8pezberry.gif tumblr_mkjhnqhaWk1qa1bxgo2_250.gif Rachel-Santana Season 4.png Talent hummelberry.gif glee-3x07-rachel-santana.jpg Pezberryfeuding.jpeg SantanaRed9.gif Pezberry1.gif PezberryTeamBackground.png 3pezberry.gif Mammiamia!pezberry.gif Arenttheysofuckingcute!pezberry.gif Pezberry glee template.gif Hahahhatheylookalike pezberry.gif Pezberry1.png PezberryIsJudgingYou.gif PezberrySing.jpg HairPezberry.jpg ABLTPezberry.jpg PezBerry.jpg Pezberrynyc.jpg Pezberry-graduate.jpg Pezberry--.jpg tumblr_mehf0bfZLV1qiou8so9_250.gif Navigational link title Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner